


More Than One Way to Bite

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [530]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Sterekdrabbles challenge for 01/01/21: “callous, communicate, board”Just some observations about my favorite pair.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [530]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	More Than One Way to Bite

**Author's Note:**

> Sterekdrabbles challenge for 01/01/21: “callous, communicate, board”
> 
> Just some observations about my favorite pair.

Sarcasm had once been Stiles’s only defense. While physically much stronger now still he’d honed his verbal weaponry to the sharpness of a fine sword, and his aim matched that of the most skilled knife-thrower.

Derek liked a more subtle attack, less callous. His sass was monumental though and Stiles was so on board with that, especially when the target of Derek’s witty put-downs remained clueless.

In situations where silence was best, a mere shift of Derek’s eyebrows communicated so much, though most of the time only Stiles got the message.

Together they made an unbeatable team, the perfect match.


End file.
